Heart Versus Brain
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth talks to someone about how messy his life has been for the last year or so.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts before "Mastodon in the Room" and runs through season 6.

Booth is talking to someone, who will be revealed in the last chapter. I wanted to fill in those little gaps, the writers left throughout season 6, that we were supposed to use our imagination to fill in. I don't cover every episode, I just covered the holes in the episodes that I felt needed to be filled. If you haven't seen season 6 yet, it would be best if you skip this story. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

000000000000000000000000000

I always fuss at Bones for leading with her brain and not with her heart; but, somehow, doing just that has really got me into a lot of trouble. I have always been sort of impulsive and that is what drove Rebecca up the wall when I was with her; but, come on, how was I to know that providing myself with protection from how I feel about Bones would turn out so wrong.

Ooooooooooooooo

I met Hannah in Afghanistan. She was doing what reporters seem to always be doing. She was sticking her nose into some else's very dangerous business. If me and my guys hadn't come by when we did, she would be dead now. She would be just one more dead reporter in a war zone. When we found her crouched down behind a wall, being shot at, we worked our way around the area looking for the shooter. We found him and took him out. He was 17 years old. I wasn't very happy when I found that out. He should have been in school, not out on the street trying to kill someone because she was stupid enough to want to take pictures of his leader. Anyways, once we determined that there wasn't any more danger to the reporter we picked her up and took her back to HQ. Man, Colonel Price was pretty pissed. He hates reporters. He threatened to revoke her credentials. It didn't seem to phase her though. I started to talk to her and found out she had been to Philadelphia and Pittsburgh. We talked about some places that were worth seeing there and I found out that she was real nice.

After about a week or so, Hannah and I decided to sort of date. She was lonely and I sure as hell was too. I hadn't received one word from Bones. Nothing. Bones had always told me that she valued my friendship above everything else in her life. She said she needed to be able to count on my not abandoning her friendship and yet she didn't write me or call me. I had given Bones my IPO address and told her once she got where she was going to write me. I would write her back and even call her if she could get me her phone number. I waited but never heard from her. At first I thought she was too busy or excited to write. Then after awhile I guess I started to believe that Bones really didn't like me anymore. I guess I scared Bones when I asked her to take a chance outside of the Hoover Building. I just thought after five years she would at least try. It's not like I asked her to marry me. I just asked her to take a chance on us. I knew not to push her; but, when would have been the right time to talk about us? I love her, in fact, I love her more than she will ever know. I just got tired of waiting and hoping. It's hard to live on hope. Well I made a mess of things that's for sure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After five months went by and still no word from Bones I guess I just sort of gave up. Here was Hannah right in front of me. She made it known to me that she was interested in me. It had been a long time since a beautiful woman had actually told me I was interesting. Hannah was hard to resist. It was kind of dumb to make out under a palm tree; but, it was in a walled in enclosure so I guess it was private enough. I just hate Hannah telling people we had sex under a palm tree. It makes me sound young and stupid. I hope I'm not stupid. Maybe I am though. I kept dating Hannah even though I knew I loved someone else.

After about 6 months into my Afghanistan tour, I got a call from Caroline. Cam was in trouble. Caroline needed me to come back to D.C. To tell you the truth, I had already made up my mind that I had had enough. I know I signed up for a year; but, I had Caroline draw up my enlistment papers for me and she was smart enough to put in a clause that said I could quit and go home whenever I wanted to. What was the Army going to do? They wanted me. I didn't ask for the job in Afghanistan. Caroline told me I was old enough and smart enough to know that I needed a way to quit, if I needed it. God bless her, she was right. Colonel Price pitched a major fit when I told him I was going home. I told him too bad. I had enough. I missed my son and I was going home. He wasn't gracious at all; but, I didn't care.

When I told Hannah I was going home, she gave me the big speech about how she loved me; but, she was a career reporter and she could never leave her job and go back with me to D.C. She was a nomad and it would kill her to settle down. I told her I understood. I did too.

To tell the truth, when Hannah said she was staying in Afghanistan, I was relieved. When I got home, I hoped Bones would be there, ready to take up where we left off. I know that she didn't want to date me or anything; but, I guess I figured if we continued our partnership, I could give her the time she needed to see that we could be a couple. The stupid part of my plan was to let Bones know that I was seeing someone else. I even had a picture of Hannah to show Bones. I thought if Bones saw that someone else was interested in me, she might start to see me in another light. Maybe if I had a girlfriend, Bones would be a little bit jealous. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

Oooooooooooo

"The best made plans of mice and man etc". Review if you want to. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it so far.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I got back to D.C., I met Bones at the reflecting pool near the coffee cart. I had called her cell to make sure she would meet me there when I got back. She sounded like she was surprised when she heard me on the phone. Caroline had got her to come back at the same time as I did. Caroline let me know when Bones's plane was coming in and I found out it was on the same day as my arrival in D.C.. Like they say, perfect timing. Man she looked so beautiful when I saw her. It sort of took my breath away. I almost chickened out about telling her about Hannah. I actually decided not to tell her; but, when we hugged, well, I sort of panicked. The feelings I had for Bones came back, full force. What was I supposed to do? I needed to be able to work with her and not put any pressure on her, about us, so what better way to do that than to present Bones with the idea that I had a girlfriend. I told her I was as serious as a heart attack about Hannah. It seemed safe enough. Hannah was on another continent. I really wasn't going to ever see Hannah again. I could say whatever I wanted about Hannah and Bones would have to accept it. Talk about painting yourself into a corner.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We worked on our first case and it really went pretty well. The whole crew got back together and we seemed to work together like the old days. I tried to be the partner Bones wanted me to be. It was hard. She didn't really have any idea how hard it was. I knew it was going to be tough. I guess that's why I stayed away from the Lab. That's Bones place of strength. I needed to be careful around Bones and I didn't want to give her more power over me than she already had.

I did notice that Bones seemed to be different somehow. She seemed to be more relaxed. When she left for Maluku she was so tense and so distant, I could hardly talk to her. She just seemed to want to get away from me and everyone else she knew. When she came back, she just seemed to be her old self again. Well, not her old self. She seemed to be eager to take up our friendship again. She seemed happy with me and everyone around her. It kind of scared me. She acted like nothing ever happened outside the Hoover building. I didn't know how to act around her. I think I tried to figure out what was going on with her; but, I didn't want to give myself some false hope about us. I know she couldn't have changed her mind in just a few months. That isn't how Bones works. She's like a glacier when it comes to change. She hates change. That is something I can count on when it comes to my Bones. Yes, my Bones. I could admit that to myself if not to anyone else.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The day Hannah showed up in D.C., Bones and I were at the Diner. Bones wanted to talk to me about something that happened to her in Maluku. I thought maybe she would tell me why she seemed to be so different. Bones and I were talking when I saw Hannah coming across the street. My God, I couldn't believe I was really seen Hannah. I got up from my seat and met Hannah just as she came through the door. What could I do? Bones was sitting right there. She saw me with Hannah. I told Hannah I was happy to see her. I tried to make myself believe I was happy. I was really scared though. I couldn't tell Hannah that I wasn't happy to see her. I would have looked like a fool and a huge liar to Bones.

Ok, I now had a girlfriend in D.C. I didn't want a girlfriend in D.C. I wanted Bones. I was trapped. Bones expected me to be happy to see the woman I was serious as a heart attack about. I can't believe I did this to myself. Protect myself from Bones? My God, I wanted to take it all back. I couldn't. Bones counts on me to be honest with her. She hates dishonesty and if she found out that I was using Hannah as a shield against her, things would have taken a serious turn for the worse, for me. I was afraid that would be the end of our friendship. I couldn't live with that. I need Bones in my life. I only have Parker, Pops and Bones. No one else in the world really cares if I live or die, just them. Well maybe Hannah did too. I don't know, I mean she had herself reassigned back to D.C. to give us a chance. What the hell happened? What happened to Hannah that she would want to give up being a nomad? She told me she couldn't do that and then she changed her mind. I actually counted on never seeing her again.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth's plan really turned out to be bad. Hope you will review this for me. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth really got himself into a mess. I hope you will keep reading. It will eventually get better.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few days, I got used to having Hannah around. Bones seemed to go out of her way to be friendly with Hannah. A lot of people consider Bones to be sort of aloof and self-centered. They don't know what they're talking about. Bones is very kind and she loves me as a friend. God I wished it was more; but, it wasn't. Bones had done everything to put Hannah at ease. She went out of her way to become friends with Hannah. I know Bones did that for me. She and Hannah have nothing in common. Bones really doesn't like reporters. She told me one time that she considered reporters to be purveyors of gossip. Most of the time they don't get anything right and the rest of the time they just inflame peoples passions unnecessarily. If she had met Hannah under other circumstances, I was pretty sure that Bones wouldn't have given Hannah the time of day. Hell, I wouldn't have given Hannah the time of day; but, I dug that hole and I was in it up to my neck.

Hannah seemed to really make a go of being my girlfriend. I really didn't have a hope that Bones would ever be anything other than my best friend so I guess I let me guard down and started to see Hannah as my real girlfriend. I even asked her to move in with me. Imagine my surprise when she agreed to do it. I thought she would just move her stuff into my place and that would be that. When I got home the evening that Hannah moved into my apartment, there was Bones, Cam and Angela. They were giving Hannah the "welcome to the family" treatment. I really like Cam and Angela and I know they like me. When Hannah gave me the phone I was so excited. She said it was a house warming present. Then I found out it was Bones' idea. She knows me so well. We had a phone just like it in the house I grew up in and I had been looking for one for quite a while. I had told Bones that I really couldn't seem to find one. Somehow, she found one and had Hannah give it to me. Bones is the best friend a guy could ever want. I kind of tried to tell her that when I showed her the bow and made a face at her. I think she understood; but, you never know with Bones. Bones does stink when it comes to non-verbal communication. She'll even tell you so. She hates it when people assume that she gets what they're saying when they use gestures instead of clearly saying what they mean.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I really tried to be the best boyfriend a woman could want. I know my past relationships have failed because of something I did or didn't do; so, I decided that if I couldn't have Bones I would try to work it out with Hannah. I have seen a lot of movies in my life and they gave me some pretty good ideas about what women expect in a really good boyfriend. I don't really care for chick flicks; but, I have seen my share when I dated Tessa and Rebecca. Thank God Bones likes the old stuff. I can stand those a lot better than some of the stuff that Tessa expected me to watch with her. At least, when I watched movies with Bones, I could expect some adventure or sword play or mummies, stuff like that. Bones doesn't care for dull movies either.

Anyways, I really worked on being the perfect boyfriend. Maybe I should have tried harder. I made dinner for Hannah. I kept my messiness down to a minimum. I didn't make her go see baseball or hockey games. When I wanted to go to a game, I would get Parker to go with me, if it wasn't a school night, and I sometimes I would get Bones to go with me if I couldn't get Parker and I didn't want to go by myself. Bones is pretty funny at games. She studies the players and how they play like she's going to write a paper on them. She can ask some pretty funny questions; but, you have to hand it to her because she can really make you think about the game and how it's played. Hannah says sports are too boring so I never tried to get her to go with me. She didn't care who I went with as long as I didn't ask her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

As you can tell, I was not a huge fan of Hannah, Review if you want to. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I really felt for Sorry for Booth and Brennan during most of season 6. You can probably tell by reading this story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everything seemed to go along pretty well until one day we had a case about a doctor whose body was found under a tree. Yeah, a tree. Bodies can show up in the weirdest places. We had a body show up one time in a commercial washing machine. Man, that was pretty bad. I guess the worse body I ever saw was the one they found in a wine casket. I mean, the people who found the body actually drank some of the body's fluids. Man, I would have thrown up if that had happened to me. Can you imagine thinking you're going to drink a glass of really good wine and it turns out to be stomach turning. You look closer at your glass of wine and you find a finger in it. It makes me gag just thinking about it. Give me a bottle of beer anytime. Well, except for that Egyptian beer that Bones buys some times. It tastes like what I think ear wax would taste like. Russ agrees with me on that one. He tried it and couldn't believe Bones actually liked it.

The body that was found under the tree was Dr. Lauren Eames. For some reason, Bones took this case the wrong way. Somehow she identified with Dr. Eames. Bones never does that. She's the best when it comes to being able to distance herself from the victim. I can do it; but, not like Bones. Bones, just seemed to empathize with Lauren. It was weird. Bones was weird. After a while, I realized that Bones seemed to be going through a crises of some kind. It worried the hell out of me. I started following her around. I know that doesn't sound right. I'm her partner and I am with her a lot; but, I was just too afraid to leave Bones by herself. I was afraid for her. Thank God I did follow her around because one night she drove over to a bad part of the city. It was raining buckets and she just got out of her car and walked into the middle of the road. She bent over something and didn't move. The next thing I know a car came around the corner right for Bones and she didn't notice. I got out of my car as fast as I could and got her out of the way of the oncoming car before it hit her. God, I don't want to think what would have happened if she had been killed. It makes me sick just thinking about it.

I got Bones into my car and decided to take her home. She was really upset; but, then again, so was I. I couldn't get the picture of that car coming towards Bones out of my head. Bones started to talk and she said something I thought I would never hear, "I made a mistake". She explained that Lauren Eames made a similar mistake by refusing the romantic overtures of her coworker. I was shocked and said the only thing I could say, "I'm with someone, and she's not a consolation prize." Bones then told me she had missed her chance. Bones cried. It kills me when she cries. God, I didn't know what to do. I asked her if I could call someone for her. I know that sounds bad; but, I was stuck. Hannah was living with me. I couldn't dump Hannah just because Bones said she made a mistake. Bones never admits it when she makes mistakes. What if tomorrow she woke up and decided that she didn't really make a mistake, she was just upset about getting too close to the victim? Maybe she didn't really mean it. I have been so wrong about how Bones feels about me before. I couldn't risk losing Bones over a misunderstanding. I was afraid that Bones didn't mean it and I really need her in my life. I just couldn't risk it. I just couldn't. I did the only thing I could do. I pretended that it didn't change anything. Bones and I were best friends and partners and that was all. Maybe if I had been braver I could have found a way to tell Hannah it was over and that I really loved someone else; but, I just couldn't do that either. I think I loved Hannah too much to hurt her. I mean she changed jobs and moved in with me. She really was trying to be with me and I had really been trying to be with her. I'm not someone who can just dump someone because I have a better offer. Besides, did I really have a better offer? I didn't know. I don't think Bones did either.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I worried about Bones' confession for days. Should I tell Hannah or not? What if Bones let it slip to Hannah that she had told me that she had made a mistake. Hannah would be furious and I might lose her. I didn't want to lose Hannah. She said she loved me. I didn't have very many people in my life that did and I really didn't want to lose Hannah. She had turned into a security blanket for me. That sounds bad; but, it was true. I needed someone to love me for me, as a lover, not just as a friend. What's wrong with that? Hannah said she loved me and I believed her.

I finally told Hannah. Later I found out that she told Bones that I had told her. Man, I was mad. I told Hannah that she shouldn't have done that. What she did was disrespectful towards Bones. Hannah said I was overreacting. Bones was a grown woman and stronger than I thought. Hannah said she believes in honesty and she had to tell Brennan she knew about our past. I wanted to laugh and ask her "what past?" I think Hannah was being mean; but, I guess I was too afraid to rock the boat by then. Hannah comes across as being very nice; but, she can be vindictive in a sneaky sort of way. I should have stopped the relationship then; but, I guess I couldn't stand another failed relationship. I doubled my efforts to be the perfect boyfriend. What an idiot I was. Where was my brain when I needed it? I put my heart into overdrive and popped the clutch. Yeah, that's exactly what I did.

Oooooooooo

You know this is going to sound weird; but, when Brodsky shot and killed the gravedigger I was only a few feet from her. Bones must have broken a bunch of speed limit laws to get to where I was. She was that concerned for me. Hannah? She never called to see about me. She said later that she assumed I was alright or someone would have called her. Does that sound right to you?

Ooooooooooooooooo

By the time season 6 got to this point, I wanted Hannah to leave. I couldn't undo Booth's words so I tried to imagine why he said them. I hope their plausible. Review if you want to. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

I have mixed feelings about what happened next.

Oooooooooo

One day I was having a drink with Sweets. Ok, a lot of drinks with Sweets. He can be such a kid sometimes. He loves Daisy; but, not enough to marry her. Well, we were drinking and all of a sudden the kid tells me he doesn't want to be like me. He doesn't want to be as old as me and not married. What the hell? I'm only 41. Why would he say something like that to me? It made me think though. Hannah may have been my last chance to get married. There are not a lot of single women out there who would put up with someone like me. Bones was my best friend; but, we were never going to get married so if not Hannah, then who? That's when I decided to propose to Hannah. Sweets and I went ring shopping because he decided that he wanted to get married too. What a kid that Sweets is. The minute he saw the prices of the rings he balked. The guy is never going to get married with an attitude like that. I really decided to go all out and I bought a four thousand dollar ring. Talk about a kid. That's me. Mine has to bigger and better than yours. When will I grow up? Anyways, I bought the ring. God, I paid 4 thousand dollars for a ring.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I waited until my next case was solved and I proposed to Hannah. Wow, what a disaster that was. I told her I thought I would never find anyone else; but, I had found her and I wanted her to marry me. Her reaction? Well, I guess I should have known better because she refused to marry me. She wanted to pretend that I didn't ask her and just carry on like we had been doing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not again. No one wanted me. I had tried three times in my life to get someone I loved to make a commitment to me and three times I had been rejected. I just didn't understand why. What was wrong with me? Was I that bad when it came to a marriage partner? I didn't have any problems getting women to have affairs with me; but, to actually commit to me. Not going to happen. As you can tell, I was upset. Hannah reminded me that she hold told me in the past that she wasn't the marrying kind. She said she had told me that many times. Well she did tell me; but, what was I supposed to make of a woman who changed her mind about being a nomad and moved in with me. Hell she left a plumb job in Afghanistan to come back to D.C to be with me. She even tried to have a relationship with my best friend and my son. It looked like she was settling down to me.

Hannah moved out. She had to. I just lost all of my feelings for her. Maybe they hadn't been there in the first place. It sure felt like love though. My heart sure broke like it had been in love. Bones would tell you that my heart wasn't actually broken. It was crushed. You know, now that I think about it, it was crushed. Sometimes you can fix something when it breaks; but, crush anything and there is nothing you can do to fix it. Man, did you know I threw the ring out into the river? Four thousand dollars and I threw it in the river. I keep expecting to see a fish story on CNN where someone says they went fishing, caught a really big fish and when they opened it up, they found a four thousand dollar ring inside. Makes me sick to think about it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I was done. No one wanted what I had to offer. I went over to the Founding Fathers that night to get a little blasted while Hannah moved her stuff out of my apartment. I had been there for awhile when Bones showed up. Hannah called her and told her that I needed her. You know what? I did. I needed my best friend to be there for me. The problem was when I saw Bones I was reminded of the fact that she was one of the women in my life that I loved and she was one of the ones that said no to what I had to offer. I was pretty mean to Bones. It wasn't really the liquor that was talking either. It was my crushed heart talking. I finally realized that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. Sure I had my son and Pops and I even had Bones; but, as a friend. I would never get married. I would be the old unmarried man that Sweets was so worried that he would become. Yeah, I know that sounds pathetic; but, lets face it, I didn't see a bright future for me in the romantic department. While I was talking to Bones, I realized that I didn't even know if Bones really cared for me any more. She seemed to be there for me; but, I just had to know if she would stick by my side when I needed her the most. What did I do? I made her choose between staying and drinking with me or leave and I would get her a new partner. That was bad and I really felt terrible about that the next day. I know she worries that I will leave her and yet I tried to push her to do just that. Thank God Bones really likes me or that could have turned out to be my worst nightmare. I've tried to be more careful about how much I drink now. I don't want to be like my old man. The sorry SOB.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I really felt sorry for Booth when Hannah said no. I didn't like Hannah and I didn't like the way she treated Booth either. Like I said, I had mixed feelings about what happened. I admired Brennan for sticking it out and being there for Booth. It showed us how strong she had become and that she really did value her friendship with Booth. The crises she went through seemed to make her realize that she needed to live in the world and not just observe it. Her crises helped her to weather Booth's crises. Thank God this part of the season is over. It gets a lot better after this. At least it did for me.

Review if you want to. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

I was very happy after we got to this part of season 6.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Bones and I sort of fell into a strange routine for awhile. We worked together and tried to hang out; but, I was still trying to protect myself from my feelings for Bones and I was still angry at myself about Hannah. Valentines Day came around and everyone seemed to be making dates for that day. Everyone except for me and Bones. A lot of guys called Bones trying to set up a date with her; but, she just told them all no. She was a little angry that these guys thought she would be alone on Valentines Day and that she would just fall into their arms out of gratitude when they asked her out. Those guys didn't know a thing about Bones or they never would have tried a stunt like that. Besides, Bones wasn't alone. Bones has me and even if she wasn't dating anyone she knew that I was around if she needed company. I went to the firing range to shoot off some steam. I was still pissed off about the whole Hannah thing. I didn't invite Bones because I figured she would just find the whole shooting guns on Valentines Day to be a bit weird and maybe too Twilight Zone-ish. When she showed up with the Tommy guns I thought, man, I don't want a present from my best friend. I didn't need a reminder that I am alone in this world and will probably die that way. I know your thinking, Huh? Well, I was spending Valentines Day at the firing range. I didn't have a girl friend and the only one I could count on to even remember me on that day was my best friend who also happens to be the woman I love the most in this world. I was really messed up.

We had a good time though. We shot the guns, quoted from old movies and just acted silly. People think Bones is clueless because of how she acts towards other people. She really isn't though. She's just very direct and hates subtlety. She wanted to cheer me up and she knew how to do it. She isn't clueless, at least when it comes to me she isn't. She can be a lot of fun to be around too. Too bad most people can't see that. It's their loss.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We had a really bad cold spell come up in D.C. and I really didn't want to go anywhere. Bones, Sweets and I were in the diner when I saw someone leave some stadium seats out on the curb for trash pickup. They were throwing them away. I couldn't believe my good fortune. I talked Sweets and Bones into helping me take them back to my apartment. Who else was I going to ask? I don't have a lot of friends. Bones and Sweets didn't really seem to mind too much. They thought I was being weird about the seats; but, they decided to humor me. Those seats were pretty damn heavy. Bones complained the whole time we were taking then to my apartment. We actually had a case to work on and she said she was using up valuable time taking the seats to my place. She was right. We were too. I just felt that I needed those seats. I didn't want to explain why because I wasn't really sure why. At least, not at that moment. When we got to my apartment building, I thought as how the seats were so heavy, we would just push them into the elevator and in a couple of minutes we would have them in my apartment. We really did need to get back to the Lab.

You know simple plans never turn out to be simple. As soon as Bones and I got in the elevator we had a power failure. Wow, Bones was very unhappy with me. She said it was all my fault. I wasn't really sure what she was blaming me for so I asked her if she meant the power failure or getting stuck in the elevator. They looked connected to me. Bones told me she was upset about the seats. By that point, I wasn't too happy I had ever seen them either. We tried to figure out how to get out of the elevator; but, we did seem to be stuck there. At one point, Bones had me get on my knees and she held me against her. That worried the hell out of me. I didn't know what she was trying to do and the position she was holding me in was pretty suggestive. At least to me and Sweets. Bones always assumes I know what she's thinking and doing. I've told her more than once that she's a genius and I don't have a clue how geniuses think. She has to explain what she's doing to someone like me. She never remembers that and we end up in some pretty embarrassing situations some times. Turns out, she was just trying to prove that she was smaller than me. For a while we tried to figure out a way to get out; but, we realized that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Man, my back started to hurt. I didn't want Bones to hug me like she normally does to fix it. I wasn't sure how I would react and I was too embarrassed to tell her. Sweets got some frozen peas from a neighbor of mine and that helped a little. Well, very little to tell the truth. Sweets tried to use the fact that we were trapped in the elevator to get Bones and I to talk about us. I told him to stop; but, he just kept pushing. The minute he mentioned Hannah's name I lost it. I threw the peas at Sweets. It scared the hell out of him. It didn't do me a lot of good either. It made me look like a jerk in front of Bones. Sweets went away for awhile to let me cool off. While he was gone, Bones and I had the first real conversation we ever had about us. No dancing around the facts. We actually talked about us. It kind of surprised me. I knew Bones had changed since Maluku and then her crises; but, this just seemed like a different Bones to me. She didn't act scared when we were talking. I started to see a glimmer of hope for both of us. I was still angry with myself though. I obviously had problems or women would at least consider marrying me. I didn't know what exactly was wrong with me, so I didn't really know how to fix it. It worried me. How could I ever get Bones interested in me, in the future, if I didn't know why she and Rebecca and Hannah said no?

Bones told me she had learned a new way to fix my back. All I had to do was lie down and she would massage the pain away. You know it worked too. Bones really is my best friend. I love her and that's a fact. She actually learned massage in case I ever hurt my back again. Not too many people would do that for a friend.

Bones finally figured out how to get us out of the elevator. I told you she was a genius. We managed to stop what could have been a big medical disaster in D.C. and later that night, Bones and I went back to my apartment building and got the seats into my apartment. You'll laugh. We started talking about us again. I didn't know what to do about me and Bones so I thought about how I use to write my wishes on paper and then burn them. They were letters to God asking him to intervene for me. I didn't tell Bones that part though. She doesn't like superstition and tack on religion and Bones really gets annoyed. She played along with me though. We wrote down dates for when we would be ready to try to be together as a couple. I don't know what Bones wrote down; but, I just wrote down the words Whenever Bones Is Ready. If she had told me she was ready then, I think I would have been willing to try. Yeah, I know, I just dumped Hannah a few short weeks ago and I was already dreaming about being with Bones. To tell you the truth, I'm always dreaming about Bones. I have been since the first day I met her.

00000000000000

I really loved "The Blackout In The Blizzard". Review if you want to. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I will just finish the rest of the season. Here goes:

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

You know that weirdo, Walter, came back into my life. I didn't want to contact him; but, I really needed him to find something for me. It was related to a case Bones and I were working on. He was weird when I first met and he's weird now. Let's just say, he tried to hit on Bones from the minute he met her. He kind of pissed me off and we ended up wrestling over Bones key card. He's a big kid and he makes everyone around him act like one too. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with him too much. Bones seemed interested in him; but, I'm pretty sure it was just curiosity. Bones hadn't dated anyone since she came back from Maluku and Walter is definitely not her type.

00000000000000000000

For the next few weeks, we really worked together pretty well. I was happy and Bones was happy. We helped out a kid who had been kidnapped when she was a toddler. Bones really felt sympathetic towards her. She went out of her way to make sure that she ended up being reunited with her real parents. We usually don't see the happy side of a case so when something like that happens, it makes me very happy. It makes Bones happy too.

00000000000000000000

You remember Brodsky, my friend who turned out to be a murderer? The one who killed the gravedigger? The bastard tried to kill me. He ended up killing one of Brennan's interns instead. All I did was give a phone I was trying to trace to Vincent and the next thing I knew he was bleeding to death. You remember I told you once that Brodsky was a hell of a shot. No one was better. Well except for me. Well that was a hell of a shot. He shot Vincent through the glass roof of the Jeffersonian using heat imaging. One look at Vincent was enough for me to know that Vincent was going to die and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. He was hit in the heart and every time his heart beat, more blood just pumped out. I tried to help him anyways because Bones expected me to. She wasn't in any shape to hear that it wasn't any use. The bad part was, Vincent wasn't ready to die. He kept saying he didn't want to leave. Man, that gave me chills. It still does just thinking about it.

Bones took Vincent's death really hard. I did too; but, not for the reasons you might think. As Vincent was lying there, with his blood just pumping out, all I could think of was that that it could have been Bones. I could just have easily handed her the phone instead of Vincent. If Bones had died that day, I'm pretty sure I would have too. I don't mean figuratively either. Well she didn't; but, it still leaves me cold thinking about it.

That night I insisted that Bones stay with me at my apartment. I didn't know where Brodsky was and I didn't know if he had a hit list or not. Maybe he only wanted me dead and maybe he wanted everyone connected to the Lab dead. I didn't know. It scared me. I knew that Brodsky had broken into my apartment before; but, I couldn't let Bones go home alone to her apartment. She can take care of herself against almost anyone; but, Brodsky is different. He's a trained sniper and he didn't care who he killed. He was evil. At least my definition of evil. I have to protect Bones from the evil that exists in this world. She believes in evil too. She just doesn't like to talk about it.

That night, she must have had some nightmares. I was sleeping in my room when she came in and woke me up. She was crying. She thought Vincent thought she didn't care about him and she was the one he was begging to let him stay to. I didn't see that coming. Bones is literal; but, I thought she knew that when someone is dying they may say or do anything. They aren't really in the real world when they die. Their brain is shutting down and they fixate on their last thoughts. Vincent loved life and he didn't want God to take him yet. You know. You've been through it. Well, Brennan didn't see that. She thought she must be a terrible person if Vincent thought he had to beg her to let him live. Man. I felt bad for Bones. She has this big heart and most people don't bother to look and see it. They just see the outside and don't bother to see who she really is. It breaks my heart sometimes to see that. I told her to sit next to me and then I held her. She needed me. I needed her too. I held her for a long time. After what seemed to be like hours, Bones just turned in my arms and told me she was ready. Just like that.

The next day I managed to capture Brodsky. The bastard got off easy. I shot him in the leg. I should have shot him in the heart and saved the tax payers some money. I couldn't though. I've been telling Bones for a long time that being a sniper doesn't make me a murderer. She said she knew that; but, I needed to make sure she actually knew I lived by what I said. If I had killed Brodsky, I wouldn't have been any better than he was. I'm not a murderer and I don't believe that I have the right to be judge, jury and executioner. I needed to make sure that Bones knew that too. Now she does.

We started seeing each other after that. We didn't tell anyone for a long time. We had a lot of logistics to work out. Where we were going to live. Stuff like that. We also had to come up with a plan to make sure that our partnership wasn't dissolved. Hell, I couldn't win her love just to lose our partnership. It was pretty funny. All Bones had to do was tell the FBI that she refused to work with any other FBI agent but me. If they valued her services then they would just have to look the other way. They made us go see Sweets for a few sessions to make it look like they were evaluating the situation; but, we knew it was just a formality. They needed Bones, she needed me. End of story.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Wiping tears from his eyes, Booth said, "You know I had to tell someone. I don't know if you can really hear me or not. Bones says you can't; but, I hope you can. I couldn't tell Bones all of this. She's pretty strong now a days; but, I don't want to burden her about my past. She has own past to live with. She doesn't need mine too. I miss you Pops. I only have Bones and Parker and Christine now. I wish you had lived long enough to meet Christine. Except for my eyes, she looks just like Bones. I'm not alone any more Pops. I just wanted you to know that."

Looking over towards the car, he could see Brennan talking to Christine. Talking to Pops headstone, Booth continued, "Christine is only 3 months old; but, Bones says she read somewhere that babies need to be stimulated all of the time. Bones is always talking to Christine. They're both the prettiest ladies I know, bar none. You'd be happy for me Pops. I never did figure out what was wrong with me. I guess it doesn't matter any more since Bones said yes the only way she knew how. She's with me now, Pops."

Oooooooooooooooooo

I want to thank you for reading my story. I really appreciated the comments. I had hoped to do two versions of this story, first Booth's side of season 6 and then Brennan's; but, it was too sad doing it through Booth's eyes. I think it woud turn out sadder through Brennan's eyes. I hope what I wrote was believable and I really hoped you liked it. Review if you want. By the way, their having a baby. Yeaaaaaaaaa.


End file.
